Wade Barrett
Wade Barrett, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW. Barrett foi o 1° Wrestler da ECW Champion de todos, conquistou o Hardcore Title em 2 ocasiões e ainda conseguiu subir ao Main Roster, onde disputou o Intercontinental Championship diversas vezes, porém não obteve sucesso em nenhuma das vezes e então foi mandado de volta à ECW, onde permaneceu por um tempo, saiu e agora retornou, mas como Part-Time apenas, ou seja, não lutará em todos os shows, apenas alguns ECW Wade Barrett esteve presente já no 1° Show da ECW, onde saiu empatado com Damien Sandow. Posteriormente, Barrett, Sandow e Sasha se juntaram, formando a Barrett Scholars e chegaram até mesmo a fazer uma Promo no Explosive Night #5 onde falaram que ganhariam o Hardcore e o ECW Championship, mas pouco tempo depois Sandow deixou a empresa No Over the Limit 2014, Barrett enfrentou Leone em uma Ladder Match para que fosse decidido o 1° ECW Champion, onde Barrett saiu vitorioso e assim ganhando o Title. No Início do ECW #3, Wade Barrett foi atacado durante sua Promo por Jan McIntyre, mas então como vingança lhe atacou no Main Event do Show em sua luta pelo 1° Contender ao ECW Championship contra Leone, fazendo assim Leone vencer a Match e enfrentar Barrett novamente, dessa vez no PPV Royal Rumble 2014, onde Barrett defendeu seu Title com sucesso contra Leone em uma Fall's count Anywhere Match. Ainda no Royal Rumble, Barrett foi um dos participantes da Royal Rumble Match 2014, porém não saiu vitorioso Damien Sandow apareceu durante a Royal Rumble Match 2014, mas não foi muito bem recebido por seu antigo parceiro Wade Barrett. Sandow levou 1 Bull Hammer de Barrett no meio do ringue e outro do lado de fora após terem sido eliminados. Então no ECW pós Royal Rumble, Sandow fez seu retorno oficial durante uma Promo e revelou que seria o adversário de Barrett ainda na mesma noite pelo o ECW Championship, Match da qual Sandow conseguiu sair vitorioso e assim tirando o ECW Championship das mãos de Barrett No Explosive Night #8 Bruno Cena retornou dizendo que lhe havia sido dada uma última oportunidade e que ele não iria desperdiçar essa, porém Wade Barrett da ECW apareceu na Arena e começou uma discussão com ele, dizendo que em menos de 2 meses de carreira já tinha mais sucesso do que Cena em toda sua carreira na EWF, o que resultou com Wade Barrett acertando um Bull Hammer em Cena e marcando uma match contra ele no Explosive Night #9. Na ECW#5, Sandow VS Barrett se oficializou para a ExplosiveMania pelo ECW Championship e 1 dia depois, Barrett atacou Ibushi (Hardcore Champion) e graças à regra 24/7, Barrett se tornou o Hardcore Champion e nas semanas seguintes eles foram apenas discutindo e brigando nao oficialmente, alimentando ainda mais a rivalidade entre os 2. No Explosive Night #9, Cena VS Barrett se tornou uma luta pelo Title, porém Leone invadiu no meio da luta e se aproveitando da Regra 24/7 tirou o Hardcore Championship de Barrett Finalmente chegou o dia da Explosive Mania e Sandow conseguiu defender com sucesso seu Title contra Barrett e após isso eles deixaram sua rivalidade de lado e Sandow passou a rivalizar mais com o atual X-Division Champion, Prince Devitt, chegando à até ajudar seu antigo inimigo Wade Barrett em um show da ECW porém acabou fazendo Barrett perder por DQ, mas mesmo assim eles mostraram nem se importar... Barrett fez uma aparição no Explosive Night #11 (Old School) onde daria mais uma de suas Bad News, mas acabou sendo interrompido por Leone o que acabou em uma grande discussão entre os 2 e ficou decidido que os 2 se enfrentariam novamente, mas dessa vez no Explosive Night #12 em uma Match em que o vencedor ganharia um contrato com o Main Roster... Barrett acabou saindo derrotado, mas Evan Miller disse que se impressionou bastante com a Match e resolveu subir os 2 para o Main Roster e disse que Barrett ainda teria um Title Shot ao Intercontinental Championship no Explosive Night #13. Ainda no Explosive Night #12, Wade Barrett, tentou atrapalhar Shannon, mas mesmo assim Shannon fez seu Finisher pra cima dele e no final ainda conseguiu a vitória pra cima de seu adversário Em Busca do Intercontinental Championship... Então no Explosive Night #13, Barrett finalmente teve seu Title-Shot, mas não foi capaz de derrotar Shannon Moore... na semana seguinte, Barrett conseguiu vencer uma Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship e então desafiou Shannon Moore para uma Ladder Match no Extreme Rules, luta da qual os 2 tinham uma pequena Streak, mas acabou que Shannon mais uma vez derrotou Barrett... No Explosive Night #15, Barrett foi colocado para enfrentar Gabriel Master em uma Roulette Match que caiu em Flag Match, porém no meio da match, Barrett tentou fazer o Pinfall em Master, mostrando querer conquistar o Hardcore Championship... Master saiu correndo da arena e Barrett foi atrás, a Match foi terminada em No Contest, mas no Backstage Barrett conseguiu tirar o Title de Master só que ainda no show Barrett perdeu o Title para Gabriel Paccioni, também devido um ataque no Backstage No Explosive Night #16, Shannon Moore, Felipe Paulo e Wade Barrett derrotaram sem dificuldades a "The J.O.B. Squad" em uma 6 Man Tag Team Match, onde após o combate, Felipe Paulo atacou Shannon Moore com o Bookend e Wade Barrett atacou Felipe Paulo com o Bull Hammer, assim começando uma rivalidade entre os 3... Pouco após esse show, Barrett anunciou que tinha lutado lesionado anteriormente e mostrou uma imensa cicatriz de baixo do braço, afirmando que ela era o motivo de ter perdido 2 Intercontinental Championships Titles Shots, mas que caso tivesse um 3° não desperdiçaria, pois agora ele já estava bem Shannon Moore foi o Special Guest Referee da Single Match entre Wade Barrett e Felipe Paulo no Explosive Night #17, onde Barrett saiu vitorioso, mas logo após a vitória foi atacado por Shannon Moore que então anunciou que defenderia seu Title no Summerslam em uma Triple Threat Match entre os 3, onde pela 3° vez Barrett perdeu um Title Shot ao Intercontinental Championship e então na dia seguinte, foi anunciado que Barrett retornaria à ECW De volta à ECW, Saída e Part-Time... Wade Barrett já retornou à ECW em uma Career Match contra Emerson Lesnar, mas conseguiu segurar seu emprego na EWF... contudo, continou sem render mais nada e então mais tarde foi liberado de seu contrato Barrett, só fez seu Retorno à EWF no Explosive Night #25, como Part-Time, ao interromper e atacar no Backstage Randy Pereira que comemorava por ter ganho uma X-ECW Championship Match da Feast or Fired Match Randy e Barrett então se enfrentaram no Lockdown 2014, onde para a surpresa de todos, Randy Pereira conseguiu sair com a vitória... no ECW #22, após Randy Pereira sair vitorioso de seu bombate, Barrett apareceu para lhe desafiar para uma Rematch do Lockdown no ECW #23, Randy aceitou e então os 2 se enfrentaram em um combate de onde dessa vez, foi Barrett quem conseguiu levar a melhor sobre Randy "The Money Age" No Unbrekable, após Alisson Dibiase conquistar uma vitória, o mesmo é convidado por Wade Barrett e pela recém retornada Sasha Banks para se juntar à eles na nova Stable da ECW e ele aceita... esse é o início da "The Money Age"! No Velocity #5, Randy Pereira estava levando a pior contra o Wrestler Local Justin Gabriel, Barrett então aparece para tentar humilhar Pereira ainda mais, mas acaba distrando Gabriel... Randy Pereira então aproveita a distração acidental de Barrett em Gabriel e conquista a vitória No ECW #24, houve para ser decidido quem seriam os 1°s ECW Tag Team Champions uma 3 Way Tag Team Match: The Money Age (Alisson Dibiase e Wade Barrett) VS Vikings of Darkness (Viktor e Blaze) VS Broskis in the Party (Zack Ryder e Jhonata Rose)... grande Match de onde Vikings of Darkness saíram com a vitória e com os ECW Tag Team Championships, porém, na semana seguinte, no ECW #25, The Money Age derrotou Broskis in the Party para assim se tornarem os 1° Contenders aos ECW Tag Team Championships para o ECW Backlash 2015 Com a desativação dos ECW Tag Team Championships, o Title Shot de Dibiase e Barrett foi trocado por um Title Shot ao Velocity Championship de PD Styles para o ECW Backlash em uma 10 Minutes Time Limit, que por causa de centésimos de segundos não perdeu o Title para Barrett, pois pouco antes do Pinfall de Barrett sobre Styles o Time Limit se encerrou, assim, PD Styles permaneceu como Velocity Champion Na semana seguinte, ECW #26, Barrett derrotou Icaro HHH em uma Falls Count Anywhere Match, Royal Rumble Qualifying Match, assim conseguindo uma vaga na 30 Man Royal Rumble Match de 2015. 2 Dias depois, Barrett em um seguimento no Explosive Night #30, pegou seu N° de entrada para a Rumble e pela sua reação, pareceu ter sido um número bem mediano... Na semana seguinte, Alisson Dibiase abriu o Thunder #5, onde começou a culpar a "The Money Age" por afundar sua carreira e então aparece Barrett, dizendo que havia sido é incompetência de Dibiase mesmo e por último aparece Sasha Banks e com um grande desentendimento entre os 3 foi dado o fim da "The Money Age"... ao fim, Barrett ainda provoca Dibiase com a seguinte frase: "Então Alisson... vejo você na Royal Rumble Match... Ops... BAD NEWS... Você não se qualificou para a Royal Rumble Match! Hahahaha Thank u very much!" Alisson Dibiase VS Wade Barrett Barrett então participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas foi eliminado após 7 segundos na Match, devido intromissão de Dibiase que invadiu a Match simplesmente para eliminar seu Ex-Partner, lhe fazer um Suicide Dive e então deixar a Arena Então no Main Event do ECW #28, Alisson Dibiase e Wade Barrett se enfrentam com o 1° Contender ao X-ECW Championship, combate de onde Barrett acabou saindo derrotado Encerrando sua carreira na Inglaterra Barrett fez suas 2 últimas Matches em shows que foram realizados na Inglaterra. No ECW #29 foi rapidamente derrotado pelo Debutando John O'Relly e no Main Event do Thunder #8, teve uma grande Match contra o Inglês em ascensão, 1° Contender ao Velocity Title, Oliver Grey, mas novamente saindo derrotado... Após o show, Barrett, o 1° ECW Champion da História é demitido Alcunha *"The Bare-Knuckle Fighter" Conquistas *2x Hardcore Champion *1x ECW Champion